I Still See Fireworks, Baby
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: -She loathed this day, this horrid day that she tried to deny all of her life at the emotional Condor Studios. The day she had to say goodbye- Chad knew that the end of their shows meant the end of him and Sonny, that was something he wouldn't let happen.


I-S T I L L-S E E-F I R E W O R K S-B A B Y

.:.:..:.:.:.

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Is the above really necessary?**

**A Sonny&Chad ONESHOT.**

::::::::::

Sonny paced the hall, waiting to see his eyes come around the corner. She had waited for merely minutes before thinking that he was not worth it, but that in that short time she ate her words, because he _was_ worth it. He was worth every second of her life. Every second she hoped was being wasted with him. Because Sonny Munroe was ridiculously in love with America's bad boy.

She loathed this day, this horrid day that she tried to deny all of her life at the emotional Condor Studios. The day she had to say goodbye.

Goodbye meant losing all her friends, even the Mackenzie Falls cast that she had grown quite fond of. Every soul in Condor Studios she'd have to leave.

Now she was alone in the studio after an emotional roller coaster kind of day, and after saying goodbye to everyone she had just realised that it was not some sick prank... It _was_ the end.

Chad was her last.

All she had to do was get through one last goodbye and she would be done and dusted. But she knew this _wouldn't _be easy. Sure, it was a teary day with everyone else, but with Chad, she knew it was _over_.

_They were over_.

Long distant relationships never work, and yet all she wanted was one. She never wanted to part with Chad, because she was in love with him all too much.

She held her breath as she heard a voice nearing the hall.

"No!" The male voice yelled. "I am not giving up my dressing room! All my belongings belong in that room. Because it belongs to me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, that is _my_ room, and that is _my_ stuff. You can see the huge star on the door, with the initials CDC on it! My room, my stuff, my life is in there! Leave them alone!"

Sonny winced, he sounded very distressed.

He rounded the corner with two men dressed in black suits on his tail. He was trying to get away from them but they kept to his side like some clingy pieces of... cling wrap.

"But Mr. Cooper," the one on the left spoke up, "Mr Condor has ordered all the stars to clean out their dressing rooms and leave the stuff they want recycled behind so we can dispose of them properly."

Chad scoffed, "Everything in that dressing room is precious to me," he told them, fire in his eyes. "I'll need a forklift if I want to clean out my- Sonny?"

He stopped as he caught sight of the not-so-bubbly comedian in front of his dressing room. His mood lightened and he had a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"Chad," Sonny began, "I think it's time we said goodbye," She informed him and Chad pulled a face and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I knew this would happen," he said under his breath.

The two teenagers stood there for a while, the two men still by Chad's sides.

Chad pushed the men away, "Dudes, leave me alone," he hissed, "I'm having a private conversation."

The two finely dressed men nodded and turned on their heel quickly, leaving the area.

Chad turned back to Sonny, his eyes full of confusion.

"We don't have to say goodbye," he informed her, grabbing her hand in his.

"Chad," Sonny wept, "I'm going to Paris."

That left him standing there, more shocked than he had ever been.

"Sorry," she added, her eyebrows lowered.

"Paris?" He asked, as if what Sonny had just said was too complicated for his mind.

She nodded, not daring to speak again.

"But-But..." he stuttered, "What about, _us_?"

"We can still be friends," She said, even though it was painful for her to say it.

"I don't want to be just friends, you know how I feel about you and I know you feel the same!" He complained, raising his voice, "Why are you going to the city of romance without your..." he trailed off and grinned slightly, "Romantic buddy."

"I want you to, I really do," she tried to convince him but he refused to look her in the eyes anymore. "Don't be like this!"

"You're leaving," he cried, stating out the obvious.

"We all are."

"Yeah but you're leaving _Hollywood_! Everyone else is leaving their shows because Condor Studios is shutting down!" He yelled.

"I want to stay here with you, I really do!"

"Then stay."

"I can't."

"You _can_ Sonny, nothing is stopping you."

"I got offered apart in a movie," she sighed, "I took it, not knowing it was in Paris! But my mum talked me into going anyway because she's always wanted to go there."

"I'm not letting you go," he said with a stern tone.

"I figured," she mumbled.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in dead silence.

"I love you though," he whispered.

"I know you do," she said as he dropped her hand, "Please don't be mad at me."

"How can I not be?"

"You can come and visit."

He didn't reply.

"Please say something," she urged, grabbing his hand and holding it to her cheek.

He just pulled it back to his side, leaving a frown on Sonny's face.

"Cha-ad!" She whined.

"Sonny, when are you leaving?"

She took a breath, "Tonight," she whispered hastily, hoping Chad didn't catch what she said.

"Tonight?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled as he walked past Sonny to his dressing room door, leaning against it, "You've got to be freaking kidding me."

"Chad," Sonny whispered.

"No, no, no, no! Sonny, just no."

She backed up from him.

"Can you at least tell me why? Why are you taking this movie? And how long are you going for? Are you ever coming back? See, you are leaving me with all this nonsense in my head!"

Sonny wrapped her arms around him in an awkward kind of hug. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm taking this movie because it's going to be a big break for me!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, "And I'm..." she paused, "Probably not coming back."

That left Chad stunned. He didn't and couldn't move. It was like somebody froze time.

He _loved_ this girl, and not the normal kind of love, this was a strong love. Well, at least that's what he thought. Chad was new to this whole love thing, no one really got to him like Sonny did. And he loved her to bits.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, waving her hand in his face.

"Nothing," he quickly said, shaking out of his thoughts.

"Chad," he looked into her big brown eyes, "Kiss me."

Without thinking he leant down and connected his lips to hers, gripping her around the waist tightly. She moved her hands into his blonde locks. They could've been standing there for a long time and they would've known because they were too much indulged in it. He hungrily kissed down her jaw like there was no tomorrow, and for them there wasn't. He kissed her neck roughly, leaving red marks, and then they joined their lips back together.

After a few more minutes they pulled away, panting heavily.

"That was amazing," Sonny said in between breaths.

"I agree."

"You know I love you, right?" Sonny asked softly, looking up into his sparkly blue eyes.

"Well, why don't you stay," she was about to protest when he continued, "For tonight? The other shows have set up a picnic, kind of, so every show can be together for the last time. Why don't you stay for that?" He asked her even softer, their faces merely inches apart.

"I don't know..."

"Please? For a little while?" She opened her mouth but her stopped her again, "Since I'll never get to see you again."

She smiled, "Okay, for a while."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"We can't believe you're leaving, Sonny," Portlyn cut in through all the girl's constant questions and whining.

"Neither can I," Sonny cried, getting teary-eyes.

"Do you know what you did to Chad after his and your talk?" She asked and Sonny shook my head, "He cried. He actually cried. What a wuss."

"Yeah," Sonny cried, tears falling from her eyes, "I bet it was unbelievable."

"You don't see us crying," Chloe cried, tears coming from her eyes as well.

All the girls that surrounded Sonny were know in tears.

"Sonny," a voice cut in, she spun around and faced Chad. "Come," he ordered, reaching his hand out for her. She grabbed his and he towed her away from the girls.

The night's sky was full of bright stars and the moon was full. It was beautiful.

After admiring the sky for a while Chad stopped towing Sonny and grabbed her other hand in his, so they were facing each other completely.

"I love you," he said, she raised her eyebrows. "And I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Chad, where's this going?"

"What?"

"This conversation, where's this going?"

He looked confused.

"Chad, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry," she said, dropping his hands, "But I have to go catch the plane."

She turned to leave but he caught her arm, he spun her back around to face him.

"Not without a kiss," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"That was corny," she said before his lips were on hers.

They stood there for a while in each others arms when they pulled away from the kiss.

Suddenly up in the night's sky a bunch of fireworks exploded. Everyone at the party looked up at the beautiful show. All their happy smiling faces made Sonny upset, and she wasn't quite sure why.

She started sobbing quietly.

"Sonny?"

She looked up at Chad and sniffed.

"You're crying," he whispered, wiping the tears away.

"Yes Einstein," she cried. "I don't want to leave all of this," she gestured to her friends and all around her at the view.

There was the sound of a car's horn somewhere in the distance and Sonny cried harder, "I have to go, Chad."

He nodded without another word.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She went to walk off but he pulled her back into a kiss and bent down to her ear, "Forever," he whispered.

He dropped his arms and let her walk off into the darkness.

"Forever and always," he said softly.

After a couple of minutes he walked back to the party, moping like an idiot. A sad idiot. He saw Sonny's car driving off and he let out a sigh.

There was a buzzing sound and he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

_**I still see fireworks, baby. Xx**_

_**~Sonny**_

.:.:.:.:.:.

SOMEWHERE IN PARIS...

Sonny was sitting at her window ledge that overlooked the beautiful city of Paris. She could see a lot, including the Eiffel Tower.

She was still very sad since that day she had left Hollywood. Since that day she left Chad, _in tears_.

She knew he was somewhere in Hollywood she had left a heartbroken blonde haired TV actor. She remembered the look on his face, it read pain.

"Sonny?"

She turned around to meet her mother's eyes and smiled lightly.

"Someone's here to see you," she informed the sad teenager with a smile.

"If it's Jack, tell him I'm not in the mood for his little games, and I don't want to go out with him," Sonny grunted, crossing her arms angrily on the ledge and laying her head down on them.

"No," her mum said.

"I still see fireworks, baby," a male voice caught her attention abruptly and she turned around to meet his sparkling blue eyes.

She gasped and ran into Chad's open arms.

As she pulled back she nearly hyperventilated from her excitement. "Oh my gosh! Chad! I can't believe you're here!"

"Neither can I," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be away from you," he told her as he grabbed her hands, "I love you too much."

"I love you so much as well," Sonny cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonny's mother awed and then ducked out of the room, dodging a pillow Sonny threw at her.

She turned back to Chad.

"How long are you staying here?" She asked, still quite shocked.

"As long as you are," he informed her with a smile.

"You're kidding me," she said.

"Nope," he smiled wider, popping the 'p.'

"Wow," she exhaled. "Where are you staying?"

"He's staying in our guest room," Sonny's mum announced as she popped her head in the room.

Sonny's head whipped around from her mum to Chad. "Really?" She asked, jumping up and down happily.

"Really," Chad assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again. He took this opportunity to pick her up and spin her around a few times in circles.

As he set her back down she smiled widely.

"Are you imagining a bunch of fireworks going off just like our last day together?" Chad asked her, questioning the look on her face.

"Yes," she chuckled.

They both leaned in and their lips touched softly, in a short but sweet kiss, imagining fireworks going off over them.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:. .:.:.

.:.

**The end! I really liked this one. It was fairly long but that makes it better, PS. Sorry about any spelling errors, and, no, it couldn't have been a two shot, I thought about it and... just no.**

**Don't forget to review this story!**


End file.
